


Under the weather

by Crap_Bunny32



Series: Things I write tad is random nor dumb qwq [8]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crap_Bunny32/pseuds/Crap_Bunny32
Summary: Relationships are hard when your family doesn't accept who you choose to love or fall into
Relationships: Vox/Arackniss
Series: Things I write tad is random nor dumb qwq [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657591
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Under the weather

**Author's Note:**

> I just noticed I never put tis on AO3 before, but have a soft Angst of this ship .u.

Ever since Vox & Archie (Arackniss) have been friends and lovers under cover without anyone knowing that they were dating for months now, exchanging texts after work, Vox sending Velvet to give Arackniss some gifts when his work prevented him to have the two have a walk in the night, nor a movie/game night together just to cheer Arackniss up from his father's bullshittery at some days

Like when the time he stood up for Molly only to be put down by his father's words, saying that he's only standing up to her out of pity, which is yes he is. He doesn't want Molly to run away like Angel did because of the "Care" their father give

Only to just roughing them up to be "Better" he says, to be "Tough" he says, to be the "Best" he says. He did it to Angel before, that didn't go well, making him leave the family on the thought that they never cared for him even if it just his mind saying out loud before leaving

  
But after Angel left, Arackniss tries to better himself. To be a better brother. To be the big brother he used to be for his younger siblings, being there for them when their father spit out jabs to Molly or when was about to hit her, but hits him instead

Molly worries for his well being, telling him that it's okay for him not to keep an eye on her

"I can take care of myself, Nissy. Don't'cha worry 'bout me. I can stand up for myself, I promise"

Arackniss sighed "I know..." he said with his head down "I just don't want you to leave like Tony did..." he mumbled quietly

  
"Hhmm? You said somethin'?" Molly asked, sort of catching his mumbles, tilting her head to the side as Arackniss only gave her smile and stood up from the sofa they were sitting on

"I... I gotta go" he said, sounding sad as he doesn't want to leave Molly alone, worrying that his father might do to her without him being around to keep her safe

Molly smiles back at him with a nod "Okay. Don't be home late, brother" she said, waving goodbye to him as he left through the front door

"MOLLY ANASTASHA RAGNI!!!"

Molly sighed as she stood up & said "Coming, father" and goes to where her name was called

  
As Arackniss reached his destination to where Vox is, which was on their usual place to have a movie night alone, just for the two of them

Vox grinned as he spotted the short spider boyfriend of his

"Finally you made it. I was about to watch a movie without ya!" Vox said with a cheeky grin

Arackniss snorts quietly, rolling his eyes as he set himself down beside Vox

"What are we watching tonight?" Archie asked

"Well, your favorite of course!" Vox beamed with the largest grin on his face-- screen

"Hhmm, and that is?"

Vox opened his mouth but nothing comes out only leaving him to pout and ponder what was Arackniss' favorite movie. He knows that they watched it before & Arackniss was on tears

Arackniss watch as his boyfriend's face turns to a hourglass on screen as he was thinking, he chuckled quietly, before reaching over the shelves for a movie to pick on for them to watch while Vox still occupied on guessing what his favorite movie

Arackniss took out the CD of the movie he picked and place it on the DVD player and let it plays as it caused Vox to have his face back on screen and looked over the screen of the TV

"Huh? We're watching this?" He asked, sounding a bit disappointed on the choice of movie Niss picked for them to watch

"Yes" Arackniss responds back, as Vox had his arms crossed

"Alright, guess we're watching some boring ass documentaries again, huh?" Vox said, looking over his boyfriend who seemed to look straight at the TV, not bothering to answer

Vox frowned a little as he looks back at the TV, thinking that he might need to either call nor text Arackniss later in the night to see what's wrong

After the movie night, Arackniss had to left early knowing that he shouldn't be late to go home or not his father will notices his absent

Vox watches as Arackniss leaves before letting out a scratchy sigh, leaning back to the wall, arms crossed, wondering why Arackniss was quiet all the time through their movie night

  
He's quiet all the time, yes. But not THIS quiet!...

Vox walked back and forth as he was thinking of something to do next, before a idea pops in his mind

"Maybe... Hhmm..."

Vox rubbed his chin/lower part of the screen, before getting in contact with Velvet, needing her help for something

  
Meanwhile back to Arackniss, he arrived home a little late, just an hour late as the lights was already off once he's back, Arackniss looked around for a bit, hopping no one's around before going inside the house

Opening the door slowly as he snuck himself in before closing the door behind him with a sigh, wiping a sweat on his forehead

"Where were you?"

Arackniss froze as a large shadow looming behind him, he gulps and turned around to face his father with a straight look

"I looking out for our enemies, father" he said with his hands on his back, crossing his fingers hopping the lie would let him lose

Henroin squinted his eyes as he leaned closer to his son, humming as his nose twitch at a unfamiliar scent, before leaning back and say "I see..."

"I supposed you weren't hanging around with those hobos, are you?"

"No, father. I would never"

Henroin hummed as he circled his son for a bit, keeping his eye contact towards the small spider

Henroin stopped in front of his son, as he placed his hand on Arackniss' cheeks, rubbing his thumb on it

"You know I cared about you?"

"Yes, father"

"And I know that I wouldn't one my right hand man to be smuttered by those lousy, good for nothing whores right?"

Arackniss bit his lip slightly as he nodded vigorously at his father as he let go of his cheek

"Go... It's already pass your bedtime" Henroin says

  
"Yes Father" Arackniss respond back as he was going upstairs to his bedroom before his father stopped him with saying "I love you, son"

Arackniss felt his gut being twisted as he replied back with "L-L-Love you too, Dad" hopping his shutters was unnoticed by him

Good that he didn't catch it as Arackniss felt his mouth dry as he was poisoned to said the words that he wished not to say but forced to do so as he remembered that Angel used to never say "I love you" or "Goodnight" to their father knowing the shits that he've done to them

  
He sighed with his head down as he pushed the door to his room, plopping himself to his bed, before putting his hat to the side as he placed the blanket over him, closing his eyes to sleep before his phone rung loudly in his pockets which he sat up with groan, picking up his phone from his pockets to see who's calling him

It's Vox. He sighed, before hopping off his bed & closed his door, locking it as he picks up the call

"Hey Vox, what do you want now?" He asked, sounding annoyed

"Ah, you answered! I thought you wouldn't!"

Arackniss sighed but smiled to hear Vox's voice again

"He heh... clingy much?"

"Clingy? No... I just want to know if you are okay, Nissy!"

Arackniss smile wider as he sat himself down to the floor

"Well, I'm alright. I'm back home now. I should be sleeping though"

Vox chuckled at the other line "That's good to hear. But for real though, are you okay?" Vox asked, changing his tone slightly

Arackniss want to say he isn't but denied to say it out loud as he lied, saying that he's okay

Vox somewhat catches the lie and asked him again "Nissy, you know you can tell me everything, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Sooo... what's wrong? What makes my little sniper all down in the dump? Is it that stinkin' father of yours? If it is then you know you can always stay in Studio with me and the other Vs for a night, right?" Vox offered

"I know. But I can't accept that even if I want to. My dad going to kill me for that or even if he finds out that we're a thing!"

Vox seems to be laughing on the other line while Arackniss grunts at the other line

"Sure, he can try. But I'd bet I can take him down in a second & scoop you out from that racket man"

Arackniss blushed warmly at the thought as he felt a knock from his door and his heart sunk

  
"Arackniss, are you not asleep yet?"

Arackniss stayed quiet as his father continues to knock at his door, wondering if his son was asleep or just staying up like Angel did before

Vox noticed the quietness on the other line as he began asking Arackniss if everything's alright again. No answers back from the spider which he pouts and spoke up

  
"Niss?... Nissy?.... Niss?... Are you there? Niss... Nissy!... Arackniss are you okay?"

"Arackniss who's in there with you?"

Arackniss gulped as he whispered through the call "I-I-I call you tomorrow. Goodnight!" He said as he hang up before Vox said another word as he quickly hides his phone under his pillow, unlocking his door as he hop on his bed, covering himself with the blanket & his back turned

Henroin knocked one more time as the door was open for him to see what's inside

Henroin peeked his head in to see Arackniss on bed, asleep with no one around his room as he shot a glare at Arackniss' back before nodding to himself & leave his son's bedroom and goes downstairs after

Arackniss sighed as he was holding on the breath he was holding, locking his door again as he hopped off his bed, before sitting on his bed, his phone on hand, calling Vox back saying

  
"Sorry about that. Where were we again?"


End file.
